


Want Her Seat?

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus Stop, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, G!p Lexa, Motorcycles, Short One Shot, attempt at dangerous practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Costia doesn't take no for an answer and Lexa doesn't put up with it for long.





	Want Her Seat?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D  
> Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading! ^-^
> 
> Happy Birthday to me!! :D lol

Lexa keeps her eyes alert as she navigates through traffic on her motorcycle. She rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time as Costia, her friend with benefits, snuggles closer to her and tightening her grip, obviously trying to work Lexa up. 

Costia's hand leaves the hold she has on her stomach and rubs Lexa's thigh. 

"Costia, don't," Lexa yells over the wind. 

Road head is dangerous enough, so is riding a bike, she's not going to try and combine the two. 

Costia ignores her and kisses her neck. 

"I'm serious, I'm not doing this with you." 

The passenger ignores her, continuing being handsy. 

"Come on, Lex. Just a quick hand job. It'll be fun!" She says mischievously. 

"And I'm telling you no, Costia. Riding is dangerous enough." 

Costia huffs behind her and stops for a few minutes but starts up again. 

"I swear, Costia," she threatens. 

"Come on! Don't be so stiff. You can't tell me you never wanted to try." Costia rubs Lexa's dick over her jeans. 

Lexa feels herself react to the touch and frowns. 

She almost immediately pulls over in front of a bus stop with just one person waiting. 

"Get off," she commands, flipping up her visor and turning off her bike. 

"Lex." 

"No. You don't want to listen while I'm trying to drive then you're not gonna stay. Get off." 

Costia huffs, swinging her leg over and stepping down. 

Lexa holds out her hand for her helmet. 

"Seriously? Come  _on_ , Lexa." 

Lexa just keeps her hand out. Costia huffs again and takes off the helmet, handing it over. 

"Lexa stop being such a tightwad," she whines. 

Lexa locks onto the woman waiting for the bus, momentarily stunned by her beauty. 

"Want a ride?" 

"Lexa! You can't be serious," she whines disbelievingly. 

The blonde eyes the bike dubiously. 

"I'll keep you safe," she promises. 

The woman looks back and forth between the two woman. 

Costia looks at her, almost daring the blonde to do it. 

Lexa watches the blonde's jaw set, chin jutting up slightly as a fiery determination came to life in her eyes. 

She chuckles slightly.  _'_ _A_ _woman who refuses to back down from a challenge huh?'_  

The blonde marches over and takes the helmet, slipping it on and strapping it into place before cautiously mounting the bike. 

The entire time, Costia of course, is throwing a fit. 

"Ready?" 

Her passenger nods and she starts her bike. 

"Lexa! You can't just leave me hear!!" 

Lexa starts rolling away, turning back to yell, "Catch the bus!" 

Clarke starts giggling and Lexa joins her. It builds to full blown, deep belly laughter as they ride and they feel happy and free. 

"I'm Clarke!" She shouts. 

"Lexa!" 

"It's nice to meet you!" 

"I more than agree!" She flirts. 

Clarke grins. 

 

The blonde smiles, thinking of when she first met the brunette 6 years ago. 

She can hardly believe they'd been married for 3. 

And she can't wait, to meet their 1st child in 4 months. 

She's so glad she got on the bike that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like?  
> Feel free to comment and give kudos :)


End file.
